dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saiyan Race/@comment-24145325-20180407200545
Before you say this is okay, before you say that saiyans are not op, before you say that other races are balanced, before you say that everything snake does is okay, read ALL of this. I wrote this all to two other guys, so if i say something here that makes it look like i'm talking to someone else, then it's because it is me talking to someone else, i just copy and pasted it, because it's very long and i don't wanna write another whole book just to make it look like i'm talking to all of you. Just know that what i wrote bellow is for everyone to read. "Oh great, the "saiyan main character" arguement again. That does NOT excuse how broken saiyans are. Raditz was a saiyan, so i guess saiyans should be the weakest race? No. The only reason other races are weaker is because they didn't train as hard or didn't unlock good enough transformations. The only reason Goku is the main character is because he trains really hard. By your logic, if we want to be lore friendly, Arcosians should get 50x exp, majins should be able to absorb players and regenerate 3000% faster along with namekians, but instead namekians should be able to absorb other namekians and have their stats permanently, androids should have infinite ki but unable to train, and humans should be just humans, with no transformations. No. You need to look at this with a game perspective. You need to balance things, even if it's against the lore. We should not be forced to choose saiyan just to be stronger. We should be able to choose the race we prefer. Oh, and again, if we went with lore, SSJ would be a 50x multiplier, SSJ2 would be a x100 multiplier, MUI would make you like tens of millions of times stronger, and royal blue should be way weaker. That's not the case however, MUI is basically royal blue but worse. That is NOT okay. Either nerf saiyans, or buff MUI/add new transformations for other races that would rival royal blue. I wrote this to another guy, but it counts. First off, Saiyans were ALWAYS stronger than every other race. Saiyans have weaker base, yes, but in a serious fight, nobody fights in base, and while transformed, saiyans are a lot stronger. Sure, you might argue that x100 kaioken is a prestige 1 form, along with rose, and overall an equal level x100 will have better raw stats than a rose, but it's only barely better, like only by 30 stats, and the kaioken x100 has a HUGE health drain, while rose has none, so all the rose has to do is avoid running into attacks like an idiot. In an equal skill level fight, the rose wins with barely any effort. If the x100 user decides to use god form instead, that just proves that x100 is trash and useless, and god form is weaker than rose in every way, so basically in an equal skill level fight, the rose will win, because he has overall better stats. You notice how i talk about Rose? Because i used to make these arguements before too. Now you have royal blue. The biggest bullshit transformation this game has ever gotten. 700 all stats, for a level 425 prestige 2. Yes, you need to work hard to get it, but you forget one thing. Other races have to work hard too, to get their forms, and sure, we have no prestige 2 forms other than mui (which is also trash and needs a buff, royal blue is straight up better if we don't include the auto dodge) but that just proves how much stronger saiyans are. We have no prestige 2 forms. We have only our trash prestige 1 forms that are nothing compared to royal blue and even rose. Saiyans are better than other races in every single way in an all out serious fight. Saiyans work hard for prestige 2 and get their super OP royal blue. Other races work hard for their prestige 2 and get only MUI (which saiyans also get) which is trash. There's a human and a saiyan, both are prestige 2 and equal skilled. Human can go human god and kaioken x100, saiyan can go royal blue, and both can go MUI. Both have 600 in all stats. Because saiyans have 26% weaker base forms, the saiyan has only 444 in base form. They both transform, the god human has 950 in all stats, the blue has 1144 in all stats. Obviously the blue is beating the human, so the human goes MUI, giving him around 50% auto dodge and giving him 700 to all stats, thus he now has 1300 in all stats. With more stats and auto dodge, the human is beating the blue with ease, however, the blue goes MUI. The saiyan still has 1144 in all stats, however he now has 50% chance of auto dodge. They fight pretty equally, the human doing barely more damage to the saiyan. Suddenly, the human's MUI runs out first, because he needed to activate it faster. His health gets reduced to like 10%, and with having no ki, the still MUI saiyan beats the weakened human with ease. If the human went kaioken x100, the story would end the same in the end. Yes, every race should be unique, but do it in a way that it's fair, not just give one race a transformation that gives him 1500 to all stats, and give one race one that gives only 200. Less base stats or not, the one with 1500 will win easily. Instead, give each race their ups and downs. Maybe give saiyans transformations that give more max ki and max health. Give humans transformations that give more damage. Give namekians transformations that increase regen and you're able to regen a bit while being attacked / attacking Give majins transformations that give you a lot more max health. Give Frieza race / acrosians (or arcosians) more speed, and even more ki. These balances might seem rushed, and that's because they are. However, if i had about a week to balance them all, i could probably manage to balance most of it. Problem is, snake had 3 months to balance them, and failed. Also, here are canon forms snake could add: Human:100% power Frieza race:Full power form Majin:Evil form Namekian:Don't know, but if i was thinking hard enough i could probably think of one. Snake says he doesn't like non-canon forms, but still adds some to make balance. If he actually wants balance, he should add more non-canon forms / make the forms stronger"